


Full Homo

by Escape_Reality



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Haha jks full homo, M/M, New Lovers, No Homo, Pining, Pining Harry, Pining Louis, Shy Harry, Shy Louis, full homo, i'm shit at tagging, poor Niall is just there lol, tumblr post, winter ball, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this Tumblr Post:</p>
<p>Guy 1: *walks up to his friends*<br/>Guy 2: "Get outta here, ginger!"<br/>Guy 3: "Yeah!"<br/>Guy 1: "Aww"<br/>Guy 3: "No just kidding, I love you man, Homo."<br/>Guy 1: "Do you mean 'no homo'"?<br/>Guy 3: "I mean full homo"<br/>Guy 1: "For real?"<br/>Guy 3: "Yeah man. Go to Winter Ball with me?"<br/>Guy 1: "Oh! Uh yeah, yeah."<br/>Guy 3: "Perfect. I'm thinking blue ties?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is just a short one-shot inspired by that^ tumblr post aha.
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it, and comment what you thought! 
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> And if you want a sequel about Harry and Louis getting ready for the winter ball, attending it and what goes down after wards *wiggles eyebrows* leave a comment!

 

 

BRIIIIIIIING

Finally, the last period of the day had ended and Louis threw his head back, letting out a groan of relief. He quickly packed up his things and bolted out of the classroom, not even bothering to listen to the last few things the teacher was calling out to her class to remind them to do.

Something about the upcoming exams, Louis didn't even really care.

Louis jogged down the hallway, nonchalantly pushing and shoving people out of the way, not caring for the rude comments that were thrown his way. It's not his fault that they were obstructing the hallway with their slow ass walking pace, or even worse, just plain stopping to talk to someone. If you're going to stop, don't do it in the middle of the fucking hallway. People like that honestly irk him.

After much more pushing and shoving, Louis finally made it to Niall's locker, his locker right beside the blonds.

“Hey Lou!” Niall smiled, just as Louis arrived beside him.

Louis let out a grumble of complaint, “I swear, I wanna murder half the people in the school. Preferably all the slow walkers and people who just randomly stop in the halls.”

Niall let out a huff of laughter, shoving his maths textbook in his locker. “Not everyones as fast a walker as you are Lou.”

“Yes! Thats because I don't walk like a fooking grandma with a limp in her step!” Louis exclaimed, angrily opening his locker after multiple tries at getting the combination right, then shoving his useless textbooks inside.

Niall shook his head at his friend. “Don’t worry, the days over now.” He assured with a chuckle.

“Thankfully,” Louis agreed with a huff, “Nearly fell asleep in maths again. Me damn teacher can't teach a proper lesson to save her life.”

Niall only let out another chuckle, the both of them gathering their things to take home in silence.

“Hey guys!” A cheery voice calls, making Louis and Niall spin around to see who had called them.

Upon seeing that it was Harry, Niall shoved Louis’ side with his elbow letting him know about what he was going to do and for Louis to play along, before Niall dramatically rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.  
“Ugh Lou, is it him again?” Niall whispered loudly, which really wasn't a whisper at all, making sure that Harry heard.

Louis bit his lip to contain his huge smile, schooling his face into one that showed regret. “Sadly it is Nialler.”

Harry only giggled, knowing what his friends were playing at. They always did love to tease him since he was the youngest of their friend group.

“Ah get outta here, curly!” Niall calls, waving his hand in the air in a motion to shoo Harry away, playfully acting annoyed to see him.

Harry chuckles as he walks up to them, stopping in front of the two.

“Yeah curly, we don't want-cha here!” Louis tacks on cheekily.

Harry pouts his lips up at his friends, giving them puppy dog eyes as he pretend to be sad. “Aww, I'm not wanted.”

The three friends laugh, breaking the little acting scene they got going on as they couldn't continue it seriously any longer without bursting into laughter.

Louis steps up to Harry and wraps his arms around the smaller boy, bringing him into his side and ruffling his curls. Harry turns into a giggling mess, as Louis then pinches the boy’s hip to get him to laugh, knowing that Harry was ticklish in that spot.

“Don't worry. Just kidding Haz, you know I love ya man.” Louis chuckles, before he nervously tacks on “Homo.”

Niall and Harry both let out huffs of laughter, both of them confused at what Louis had just said.

“Don't ya mean ‘No homo’ Lou?” Harry giggled, nudging Louis.  
Louis let out a nervous laugh, letting Harry go so the boy was stood in front of him, Louis rubbing at the back of his neck. A nervous habit.

“A-actually… I mean full homo.” Louis admits shyly, biting his lip, afraid for Harry's answer.

At Louis’ confession, all traces of amusement leaves Harry's face, instead replaced with a shocked expression, his green eyes as wide as saucers.

“W-wait, for real?” Harry questions shakily, wanting to make sure Louis wasn't in fact joking. That, if Harry told him the truth as well, Louis wouldn't burst into laughter seconds later and tell Harry it was all some prank. Harry was not up for that kind of humiliation.

Niall stood dumbfounded, eyes wide as he looked back and forth between his two best mates.

“Yeah Haz…” Louis answers with certainty, showing Harry that he was in fact genuine. “Erm, g-go to winter ball with me?”

Harry lets out a breath of surprise, his head was spinning, he couldn't believe this was actually happening right now. He’d always had a small crush on Louis, ever since the boy stepped into his life with that beautiful smile that made his eyes crinkle and gorgeous body and booty that Harry would shamelessly admit he thought about a little too much. Though all this time he had believed that the boy was as straight as they came, and would've never ever even looked at Harry in that way. But here he was, proposing to take Harry to the fucking winter ball.

“Oh!” Was the first thing that managed to escape Harry's lips in the midst of all he was thinking. The boy cringed at that stupid response before adding, “Yeah, yeah, Lou… I-I’d love to go.”

Harry was full on blushing now, shyly biting his lip and looking up at Louis through his lashes as the other boy full on beamed at his answer.

“Perfect.” Louis breathed, taking in the fact that his longtime crush had just said yes to a date with him. “So I'm thinking blue ties?”

Harry nodded eagerly, “Sounds great…” Harry blushed as he tacked on, “It’ll match your beautiful eyes.”

Louis’ smile softened, already so fucking fond for this kid. “Thanks love.”

And no, Harry did not just full on preen at the use of the petname.

Louis reached out a hand and grabbed Harry's in his, interlocking their fingers. The two new lovers looked down at their joined hands before looking back up to stare at each other, Louis giving Harry a soft smile slash smirk and Harry blushing as red as tomato accompanied by biting his lip.

“You're so cute when you blush” Louis admitted, really only saying it in his head though his mouth seemed to think otherwise.

Harry blushed even harder - if that were even possible.

“Shut up Lou.” Harry mumbled embarrassedly, bumping Louis’ side with his shoulder, a way to tell Louis to shut up. Though it was futile, because Louis even managed to turn that into something cute as he instead brought their interlocked hands up to wrap his arm around Harry and bring the boy into his side. He then placed a kiss onto Harry's forehead.

Harry groaned, trying to act like he didn't like it, but lets be real here.

The two lovers slowly walked away after that, still discussing their plans for the winter ball, not even occurring to the two that they had forgotten something…

More like someone.

Niall stared at the two now halfway down the hallway in utter shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

He scratched his blond head, shaking his head, and letting out nearly inhumane noises as he tried to figure out… What?

“Wait…” Niall muttered to himself, “What the fuck just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and lemme know what you though :)
> 
> Again, if you want a sequel for this fic, lemme know in the comments!


End file.
